7th Weather Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Squadron |role= Weather Intelligence |size= |command_structure= United States Air Force/United States Air Forces Europe |garrison=USAG Heidelberg |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= }} The 7th Weather Squadron (7WS), based out of Heidelberg, Germany, is a combat weather squadron providing weather intelligence to supported warfighters in the United States European Command (USEUCOM) and abroad. Mission Enhance USEUCOM land component effectiveness by equipping aligned warfighters to fully exploit weather impacts in planning and decision-making processes. Provide fully trained Battlefield Airmen to support command-directed taskings across the full spectrum of Expeditionary Squadron capabilities. Personnel and resources There are currently 70 members in the 7th Weather Squadron. They consist of AF meteorologists, airfield systems support staff, knowledge operations managers, and personnelists. The squadron is responsible for over $4 million in resources and equipment, Kestrel 4000, TMOS (Tactical Meteorologic Observation System), laser rangefinder, and Iridium phones. Lineage * Constituted as Air Corps Detachment, Weather, Hawaii on 15 Nov 1940 : Activated on 1 January 1941 : Redesignated 7th Air Corps Squadron, Weather on 18 November 1941 : Redesignated 7th AAF Squadron, Weather in March 1942 : Redesignated 7th Weather Squadron in January 1943 * Disbanded 10 February 1945 * Reconstituted on 1 June 1959 : Activated on 8 July 1959 : Inactivated 1 July 1994Mission, personnel, and equipment transferred to 617th Weather Squadron : Activated 1 August 1996Assumed mission, personnel, and equipment from 617th Weather Squadron Assignments * 17th Air Base Group, 1 January 1941 * Hawaiian Air Force, 18 Nov 1941 * Hawaiian Air Force Base Command (later 7th Air Force Base Command), 22 January 1942 * Seventh Air Force, 19 Apr 1943 * Army Air Forces, Central Pacific Area, 12 May 1944 * United States Army Air Force, Central Pacific Ocean Area, 1 Aug 1944 * 1st Weather Group (Provisional), 4 Sep 1944 - 10 February 1945 * 2d Weather Wing, 8 July 1959 * United States Air Forces Europe, 1 October 1991Operational control was exercised by the Deputy Chief of Staff for Operations - 1 July 1994 * 4th Air Support Operations Group, 1 August 1996 * United States Air Forces Europe, 3 March 1998Operational control was exercised by the Weather Division of the Directorate of Operations - 1 July 1994 * 4th Air Support Operations Group, 1 October 2005 – present Stations * Hickam Field, Hawaii, 1 January 1941 - 10 February 1945 * Heidelberg, Germany (Campbell Barracks) 8 July 1959General Order 22, Hq, Air Weather Service, 1959 - 1 July 1994 * Heidelberg, Germany, 1 August 1996 – present Duty Assignments Headquarters Heidelberg, Baden Wurtemberg The 7 WS headquarters is located in Heidelberg, Germany. It consists of the Commander and support staff as well as 5 sections. These sections include Director of Current Operations (DOO), Director of Operations Superintendent (DOS), Director of Operations Logistics (DOL), Director of Operations Contingency (DOX), and Director of Operations Training (DOT). These sections, along with the Commander and support staff work in tandem to maximize the warfighting capabilities of the detachments assigned to the 7 WS. Detachment 1 – Wiesbaden Detachment 1, 7th Weather Squadron is located at Wiesbaden Army Airfield, Germany. Their mission is to provide and/or arrange for decision-scale environmental intelligence for the 1st Armored Division, while optimizing flight safety and resource protection for all parent and host organizations. Detachment 1 prides themselves on being combat ready to fight for freedom anywhere the United States Army and Air Force’s Europe deploy. Detachment 2 – Grafenwoehr Detachment 2, 7th Weather Squadron, is located at Grafenwoehr Army Air Field, Germany. Their mission is to enhance warfighter capability by interpreting meteorological impact upon training and real-world operations with optimized staff weather liaison support to Joint Multinational Command Training Center (JMTC), Joint Multinational Readiness Center (JMRC), 2nd Stryker Cavalry Regiment (2SCR), 172nd Infantry Brigade (172 BCT), 1/214th Aviation Regiment, G. Company 52nd Aviation Regiment MEDEVAC, and NATO allies. As a secondary mission support role, Detachment 2 also hosts exercise CADRE FOCUS. Cadre Focus "Cadre Focus" is a weeklong course that prepares USAFE Battlefield Weather Forecasters for downrange deployments in support of United States Army, United States Air Force, and joint operations by enhancing tactical meteorological operational and warrior combat skills expertise with an end state of improved success in mission accomplishment, improved service camaraderie, and individual self-confidence. Detachment 3 – Vicenza Detachment 3 is located in Vicenza, Italy. Detachment 3's airmen operate in support of US Army Africa and the 173rd Airborne Brigade Combat Team (173 ABCT). Foremost is the monitoring of Army operations across Africa for weather impacts and seasonal trends (e.g. drought, flooding). In Autumn 2009, the detachment continued its history of innovative weather support by deployment in support of Operation NATURAL FIRE in Uganda, where cooperative weather sensing and forecasting efforts between Det 3, the Uganda National Weather Center, and CJTF-HOA METOC were successful and helped support future deployments to the continent. Detachment 4 – Katterbach Detachment 4, 7th Weather Squadron, is located on Katterbach Kaserne (Ansbach Army Heliport), Germany. Based in Bavaria, their mission is to support MEDEVAC and cargo rotary assets of the 12th Combat Aviation Brigade with area and location specific forecasts, as well as climatology and long-range forecasts to key headquarters staff. Personnel work with Detachment 5 personnel from Illesheim to provide comprehensive support to all facets of 12 CAB operations. Detachment 5 – Illesheim Detachment 5, 7th Weather Squadron, is located at Illesheim Army Heliport, Germany. Their mission is to provide decision-grade weather intelligence to 12 CAB Attack Aviation units. This is done by producing timely and accurate forecasts to mitigate mission limiting weather impacts to supported weapons systems. The Airmen of Detachment 5 have and will continue to personify combat readiness by honorably serving on combat deployments with both United States Army and Air Force assets in the USEUCOM, USAFRICOM, and USCENTCOM theaters. Operation Location Alpha (OL-A) – Mannheim OL-A is located at Coleman Army Airfield, Mannheim, Germany. OL-A's primary function is to provide flight weather forecasting and resource protection for US Army, Europe’s (USAREUR) Coleman Army Airfield and Heidelberg Army Airfield. The team supports rotary wing VIP airlift operations across Europe; including movement of the USAREUR Commanding General and senior staff. Additionally, the team provides weather support for test flights following major maintenance and repair activity. Emblem The squadron symbol consists of a roundel, with a background of green and blue, divided from top to bottom. Over this background is a cumulonimbus (CB) cloud with lightning and rainfall falling from the cloud. Superimposed over the CB is an M-1 rifle, pointing from the lower left to the upper right. Over the rifle is a sling psychrometer, pointing from lower right to upper left. A ribbon at the base of the roundel states "E NUBIBUS INFORMATIO", which freely translated means "information from the clouds". The blue background color is symbolic of Air Force heritage and the green background color is symbolic of the Army support that 7 WS provides. Awards Campaign Streamer, Asian Pacific Theater (7 Dec 41 – 6 Dec 43) Battle Credits (authority) Central Pacific (WDGO Dec 46) Philippine Islands (WDGO Dec 46) Western Pacific (WDGO Dec 46) Air Force Outstanding Unit Award :1 Jan 68 – 31 Dec 69 :1 Jul 72 – 30 Jun 74 :1 Jul 75 – 30 Jun 77 :1 Jul 77 – 30 Jun 79 :1 Jul 82 – 30 Jun 84 :1 Jul 84 – 30 Jun 86 :1 Jul 90 – 30 Sep91 :1 Jul 95 – 30 Jun 97 :1 Jul 02 – 30 Jun 04 (with Valor) :1 Jul 04 – 30 Sep 05 (with Valor) USAF Organizational Excellence Award 1 Jul 00- 30 Jun 2002 References External links Weather 007